U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,034 to Fukui relates to a sheet feeding device comprising a cassette for holding a stack of sheets and feeding means for longitudinally advancing the uppermost sheet in the stack from the cassette into a using device. Separating pawl members are provided at the exit side of the cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,815 to Kapp relates to a sheet feed device for use with a printer including a paper storage tray, paper drive and guide apparatus for feeding one sheet at at time from the paper storage tray to the platen of the printing device. Separate motive means are provided for separating the topmost sheet from the storage means and subsequently actuating the platen drive when the sheet has arrived at the appropriate place in the feed path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,376 to Yarp describes a system for use in a high speed printer for permitting paper feed optionally through several paths.
International application PCT/US81/00619, published Nov. 11, 1982, Florida Data Corp. teaches a high speed printer having multiple paths for cut sheets fed automatically, singly inserted sheets, and continuous forms. The feed roll shaft is made integral with the printer but the sheet supply hopper is not attached thereto.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 4, September 1983, page 1770 to P. W. Sobey describes improved document separator rollers having a somewhat deformed D shape.